The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to computer security.
When supporting, for example, storage systems, server or software products used by customers, many problems can be diagnosed and resolved by allowing remote desktop access in which a support engineer analyzes the issue and provides action plans to the customer to resolve the issue. With more difficult problems, the support engineer may remotely access the system graphical user interface (GUI) to diagnose and resolve the problem.
Some customers, however, are unwilling to allow remote access to diagnose and fix these issues due to security concerns. Some concerns are that an intruder could obtain unauthorized access and manipulate the system, retrieve customer confidential data, corrupt customer data, or change the system without the knowledge of the customer. Other concerns are that a third party could obtain more privileges or access than what are essential to perform an intended task or function.